La Femme Fatale
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Um de meus jogos preferidos é fazer com que homens assim, grandes e fortes como você, estejam subjugados à minha vontade..." Oneshot, hentai Pandora X Radamanthys


Bom gente, eu falei na fic "A Fera e a Fera" que ia fazer uma com a Pandora dominadora. E tá aqui! Enjoy it!

-x-

_**La Femme Fatale**_

Radamanthys andava estranhando as coisas àquele dia. Pandora-sama estava mais solícita, dispendendo mais tempo consigo... o que era aquilo da parte dela? O dia todo foi daquela maneira. Até a hora em que anoiteceu... e ela se dirigiu a ele diretamente. E de forma curiosa, pela primeira vez desde o início do dia.

- Radamanthys...

O Kyoto reverenciou a sua senhora e lhe respondeu, de cabeça baixa:

- Sim, senhora.

- Eu tenho uma nova incumbência a você.

- Uma... nova...?

- Sim. Venha ao meu quarto - mas sem a súrplice.

A intendente direta de Hades-sama sorriu com o canto do lábio, ao que o Juiz, estranhamente, se sentiu vexado. Não costumava ser assim com as outras mulheres, mas... com ela...

Com Pandora-sama sempre fora uma deferência digna de um deus ou deusa. Ele a adorava, e todos, todos, incluindo ela mesma, tinham noção disso. Porém, não ousava dizer ou declarar. E ela, muito menos, perguntava...

Aquele pedido... estaria ele ouvindo bem? Bom... talvez fosse para outra coisa, mas... uma mulher como ela... convidando para ir ao quarto? Ao quarto?! Sem súrplice?

Tentou ignorar a condição estranha da ordem, e a obedeceu. Desfez-se de sua súrplice e foi até lá, adentrando o recinto apenas de roupas ditas normais. Ela, a sua adorada Pandora-sama, estava vestida com seu corriqueiro vestido aberto dos lados, a cinta-liga mais evidente àquele dia que nos demais.

- Feche a porta, Wyvern.

Ela deu tal ordem sem sequer olhar para trás, e ele não titubeou em obedecer. Assim que ele o fez, ela virou-se, tomou o tridente que usualmente utilizava para intimidar os adversários, e apontou-o ao peito do Kyoto. Ele teve um sobressalto, mas ela sorriu.

- Tem medo disto daqui?

- Não, senhora... mas por que...? Por que o apontaria para mim?

- Não leve tudo tão a sério. Eu estou brincando com você... aliás, um de meus jogos preferidos é fazer com que homens assim, grandes e fortes como você, estejam subjugados à minha vontade... é tão bom pensar que eu sou dona do destino de vocês, ao menos por um pouco!

E ainda sorrindo de forma maliciosa, ela virou-se de costas novamente e retornou o tridente ao seu anterior lugar. Depois, disse, de forma autoritária e seca:

- Deite-se na cama.

O Juiz teve um sobressalto. Então era realmente aquilo... mas... mesmo ela sendo a sua superiora direta, como... por que...?! Por que ela o havia escolhido, e de forma tão repentina?

- Pandora-sama, eu...

A "mestra" não o deixou terminar de falar, e foi até ele, levantando seu queixo e o fazendo olhar para si.

- O que há...? Estranha por eu tê-lo trazido a meu quarto?! Não gosta de mulheres?

- Eu... não é isso, é que...

- Você gosta, sim! Eu já o vi de formas... hum... "diversas" com algumas servas daqui. Se gosta das servas, por que não gostaria de mim? Ou vai me dizer que eu sou inferior às servas?

- Não! Apenas creio que seja... superior até demais a elas. Pandora-sama, eu... sempre a vi como algo praticamente intocável...

A esta altura, somente restou à mulher rir. E rir de uma forma tão descomedida e tremenda, que chegou a desconcertar Radamanthys.

- Você pensa que sou alguma "santa" ou algo assim para ser intocável?!

- Não, senhora! Digo... intocável para mim...

- Por que...? Considera-se inferior aos outros homens? Considera-se indigno de passar uma noite comigo?

- Eu... sempre fui um subordinado seu, não alguém a altura.

- Não menos apetecível por isto... levante-se, Radamanthys...

Ele, ainda não sabendo se agia como subordinado ou amante, levantou-se. Pandora verificou que ele era bem mais alto do que ela...

- Hum... é bem apetecível...

E sem pudores, ela colocou as mãos por baixo da blusa dele e sentiu seu corpo, sua musculatura bem definida.

- Parece ser bom... muito bom... vamos, deite-se na cama, Radamanthys!

Ainda vexado, o Kyoto deitou-se. Não sabia como se portar. Afinal, quando estava com as servas ou com demais mulheres de baixa sorte, ele era... bem, ele era quem dominava! Mas ali, com Pandora-sama... a mulher a quem sempre admirara secretamente, porém sem ousar dizer ou admitir... ela agora o convidava para sua cama! Como reagir diante da mulher que por tanto tempo fora apenas algo platônico?

Devagar, como uma felina, Pandora-sama subiu em cima da cama e o olhou bem fundo nos olhos.

- Bem... parece que a minha presa está demasiado assustada para continuar. Mas pode deixar! Eu continuarei por você.

Ainda atônito, ainda quase descrente, pensando ser aquilo apenas um sonho bom que vivenciava, viu-a subindo em cima de si, serpenteando por cima de seu corpo, começando a beijar seu pescoço e voltar a ocupar as mãos com o corpo dele, desta vez com intenção de retirar a blusa. Ele não cria... era bom demais para ser verdade.

Mas ela não parou, e fez de tal modo, que ele não podia deixar de ter noção do que ela fazia. Estreitando os quadris com os dele, despindo-o totalmente da blusa enfim, Pandora reclinou-se completamente em cima dele, o decote atrevido mostrando quase tudo dos seios dela.

- E então, Radamanthys... bem... você parece precisar de algum estímulo para se soltar. Pode deixar que eu lhe dou...

Sem esperar, Pandora deu-lhe um beijo na boca, intenso, cheio e com paixão. Ele, já não aguentando mais, fez um dos primeiros movimentos próprios àquela noite: segurou-a na nuca, correspondendo plenamente, ao que ela continuou, entre um sorriso e outro.

- Está gostando, não é...? Então eu lhe darei mais...

Pandora desceu até o peito dele, mordiscando e beijando um dos mamilos, enquanto beliscava o outro com os dedos. Wyvern mordeu os lábios, extasiado. Quando se deitava com as servas, num momento de ápice, imaginava que era Pandora-sama quem estava consigo... mas desta vez, era _ela própria_. Podia abrir os olhos e vê-la consigo enfim, sem precisar apenas imaginar... tal realidade e concretização de sonho antigo o deixou tão atônito e deleitado, que o excitou mais rápido do que esperava...

- Bem! - exclamou a mulher, deliciada - Posso sentir com meus quadris que você já está se "animando" aqui embaixo, hein? Tenho certeza de que nossa noite será muito boa...

E descendo mais com o corpo, foi até as calças dele e vagarosamente as retirou... como quem se deleita com algo muito propício e desejado, e quer prolongar o momento o máximo que puder. O Kyoto respirava com afetação, pensando no que ela faria a seguir...

Rapidamente, Pandora-sama o desfez das calças, vendo, satisfeita, que ele já apresentava uma ereção satisfatória.

- Que bom! Você parece ser mesmo grande, hein...

E ainda sem pudor algum, retirou as roupas de baixo dele e o teve nu para si.

- É realmente grande... isso sim que preenche dignamente uma mulher!

E ainda direta, lambeu e chupou a glande bem devagarzinho, querendo aproveitar ao máximo a ocasião. Radamanthys mordeu os lábios, excitado, e apertou os olhos em êxtase. Nada era melhor do que ser tão exaltado em sua virilidade e após isto tão habilmente estimulado por lábios e boca de mulher... e o melhor de tudo: lábios e boca da sua Pandora-sama! Era tão bom... que ele esperava acordar logo em breve, mas ao mesmo tempo não desejava que isso acontecesse...

Aos poucos, ela foi tentando colocar mais e mais dentro da boca, até abarcá-lo quase inteiro, desempenhando o ato como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Hun... eu não consigo... colocá-lo inteiro! Que desplante, Radamanthys!

Vexado, o Juiz corou, não sabendo que ia ser assim tão "grande" a ela...

- Bem... agora está na hora de você desempenhar também... afinal, eu o trouxe aqui para isto!

Pandora despiu-se, revelando seu belo e bem definido corpo a ele... por baixo do costumeiro vestido negro, usava apenas a cinta-liga e os sapatos. Radamanthys teve de se segurar para não tomar aquele corpo com fúria, até com desrespeito... pois temia poder feri-la em seu ímpeto, por tanto tempo guardado...

- Agora eu o quero pra mim, Radamanthys....

E, subindo mais em cima dele, Pandora direcionou seus quadris bem em frente ao rosto dele, as pernas abertas ao lado de cada um dos ombros do Juiz.

- Me chupe... mostre do que é capaz!

E sem poder mais se conter, o Kyoto a agarrou pelos quadris, a prendeu em suas mãos e fez o que ela mandou, mas com tanta vontade e dedicação, que Pandora-sama surpreendeu-se.

- Aaaahhhnnnn...!

Segurando-se na cabeceira da cama, tentando mover os quadris porém encontrando dificuldade por causa das mãos dele que a tolhiam, ela gemeu de prazer inúmeras vezes. Não pensava que aquele homem quase acanhado do começo, da entrada em seu quarto, duvidando que o chamado dela fosse verdade, pudesse se transformar num amante assim tão dedicado de uma hora para a outra. Excitados do jeito que estavam, ela teve de se segurar para não pressioná-lo muito contra a cama e deixá-lo sem ar...

- Uunnnn, Rada... eu... eu...!!

Ao cabo de alguns instantes, ela enfim atingiu o clímax, doida, arranhando a cabeceira da cama e soltando gemidos entrecortados de respiração falhada. Logo depois, desceu e relaxou um pouco enfim em cima do peito dele.

- Eu sabia que você seria bom, Wyvern... mas não tanto!

Ele, então um pouco menos acanhado perante a presença dela, disse:

- Ao menos para isso serviu eu ter-me deitado com outras mulheres? A experiência, para fazê-la satisfeita?

- Hun... mas você sabe... que ainda não acabou.

- Não... e a senhora me desculpe se isso parecer insolente, mas eu... não acha que vim aqui apenas para agradá-la e não "me agradar" também, se é que me entende...

Pandora riu novamente de forma quase escandalosa.

- Sim, compreendo plenamente! Vamos, eu o agradarei também.

Mas, para mostrar sua posição superior, postou-se em cima dele, as mãos apoiando firmemente no peito do Kyoto.

- Só que eu ficarei por cima, Wyvern.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhora...

Baixando devagar sobre o membro dele, Pandora gemeu enquanto ele entrava. Extasiado como estava, o Juiz segurou-a pelos quadris, mordendo os lábios mais uma vez.

- Un... eu disse... que você era grande...!

Ainda louco, insano de ter-se tão estreito dentro dela mas não satisfeito, estreitou-a para perto de si e beijou e mordiscou seus mamilos, sumindo com o rosto nos peitos dela, louco, louco de tesão.

- Un... Wyvern, você é mesmo muito bom com a boca...!

- Com a senhora... qualquer um seria! É tão... tão boa...!

Ela sorriu novamente e, desvencilhando-se dos braços do subordinado, deitou-se para trás, apoiando os quadris nas coxas dele e as mãos ao lado de suas pernas.

- Vou fazer assim... para que você veja tudo...

E Wyvern viu... viu seu membro dentro dela, e sem mais poder conter-se, empurrou-se uma vez para dentro. E Pandora-sama acompanhou, sentando em cima do membro dele, gemendo despudorada, acariciando a própria femilinidade em busca de prazer... e ele, já não pensando, masturbou-a com o polegar, fazendo com que assim ela retirasse a própria mão de lá.

- Senhora... deixe... que o seu servo a sirva, hun...?

E ela gemeu alto mais uma vez, cada investida indo mais fundo e forte, ela toda lubrificada pela excitação que ele todo lhe causava...

- Você... sabe bem agradar a uma mulher, Wyvern...!!

E os gemidos dela a ele pareciam música, e cada uma das fibras do corpo dele tremiam mais e mais, e pediam por aquele prazer... aquela realização tão antiga e tão impossível...! E logo se viu segurando os quadris dela com força, ela cavalgando nele com furor, estimulando o ponto de prazer ao roçar a pélvis dela diretamente na dele... e enfim viu-a louca mais uma vez, o rosto contorcido de prazer, a cavidade contraindo-se em torno dele, os gemidos deleitosos que lhe escaparam involuntariamente da garganta...

- Ah, Wyvern, como você é gostoso...!

Ao ser tão louvado, não suportou e também gemeu forte, sentindo o prazer lhe arrebatar, gozando dentro dela, sentindo que nunca antes havia sido tão bom... e ao fim, quando relaxaram e enfim se deram ao luxo de deitar na cama, ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e disse:

- Radamanthys... você sabe, eu já me deitei com outros homens... mas nenhum deles me marcou. Só você...

E desta vez o beijou de forma plácida nos lábios, acariciando o peito dele em seguida.

- Pandora-sama... a senhora... eu gostaria que soubesse que quando eu procurava as servas... era pensando na senhora.

- Agora... agora que finalmente desfizemos este nosso "tabu" e ficamos juntos... vai querer vir mais vezes?

- Se a senhora assim desejar... eu estarei às suas ordens.

Ela riu e o beijou novamente, pensando que, enfim, havia encontrado o que por muito tempo procurara...

FIM

-x-

Mais um hentai! Talvez depois dessa eu volte pras fics nonsense! Rs!

Abraços!!


End file.
